Siora
Sector: Eridu Nebula System: Siora Star name and color: Siora (Red), Lindra (White) Number of planets: 11 Occupation: Eridu Confluence Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: #'Siora' , Lindra ''(Star s)'' #'Noitaro '(Barren planet) #'Kuverw '(Small gas giant) (Five moons) #'Seidob '(Sioran home world) (Cold pangaea world) (Ghost world) (One moon) #'Gaenro '(Continental planet) (One moon) #'Naitsa '(Dwarf planet) #'Harirah '(Gas giant) (Seven moons) #'The Chained Armies of Yersiloch' (Asteroid belt) #'Xor '(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (13 moons) #'Palniroz '(Gas giant) (24 moons) #'Aavenera '(Gas giant) (18 moons) #'Deberi '(Small gas giant) (Six moons) #'Venalor' (Broken planet) (Forming moon in orbit) General Information: The system of Siora was once the home to the sioran; one of the lesser members of the Eridu Confluence. Compared to many of the other sentient inhabitants of the Eridu Nebula, the sioran joined the Confluence rather late, due to some internal conflicts which had to be settled before a proper unification of the sioran people could be undertaken. The sioran home world Seidob was once home to the best engineers of planetary infrastructure in the known galaxy. Despite being a backwater planet when compared to Pahalē vāṭarsa, Eo’a and Barralhal, the planetary infrastructure streamlined the growths of the industrial, commence and habitation sectors so efficiently, that it made the planet a textbook example of how worlds should develop. The sioran were also great navigators and daring pilots, who more than once showed their worth when travelling through Sinistra prior the construction of the main lanes. This trait eventually made them victim of the saphis’ genetic experiments at the dawn of the Hamadromachia. Seeking to create the best fliers in the galaxy, the saphis eventually harvested the entire sioran home world for genetic material. Today Seidob and its off world colonies are nothing more than ghostly shells of their past glory. The fourth planet Gaenro is noteable due to its wildlife. Although it have evolved into many different forms and shapes, both fauna and flora remains a form of jellyfish. History: During the Golden Age: Siora was home to some of the best engineers and fliers in the Eridu Nebula and northern parts of the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse. While it may have been the vision of the saphis that gave birth to the Confluence, it was the sioran that brought the Confluence to the rest of the galaxy. The sioran had a large number of stations scattered across the influence sphere of the Confluence. This in turn kept them from ever colonizing any system, as the stations themselves were enough to support the needs of the Seidob government. As technology improved and Sinistra became safer to traverse, the need of excellent fliers within the Confluence dropped. As the sioran fliers become simple pilots, a number of adventurous siorans soon migrated to the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse. Many came into the employment of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps, where they piloted the trailblazers across undiscovered reaches of space. Others still helped building up the colonies they helped founding. In the latter part of the Golden Age, the TTC began to focus more on the maintenance of the Sinistra Lanes than exploration. Like before the adventurous sioran migrated elsewhere. Where ever they went however, the vast majority returned to the Eridu Nebula when the Confluence withdrew from the increasing hostilities. During the Hamadromachia: The sioran worked alongside the lykin during the initial years of the Hamadromachia. As the war between the Imperative and Union escalated, the Confluence updated their defense systems and constructed multiple of defense stations at every entrance point into the nebula. The leaders of the Confluence soon realized however that regardless of who won, the Union or the Imperative, it would be the Confluence that would become the loser. By isolating themselves, they would be unable to inflict their influence over the other factions of the galaxy. Thus, to ensure the survival of the Confluence, it would have to join the war and win it. Lacking the numbers to properly launch a campaign across the Endiku Sea, it was soon clear that they had to improve what they had already. Thus the saphis began their genetic experiments on many of the lesser species of the Confluence. Being the great pilots they were the sioran people underwent many experiments and genetic alterations. To found this lykin enterprises settled on Seidob and began to excrete its resources. The remaining siorans rebelled against this but were set upon by the new breed of lykin shock troopers. This was a test run of the new lykin warriors. The result was the extermination of the remaining free siorans within the Eridu Nebula, the destruction of their cities and the annihilation of their wonders of engineering. This resulted in the first official loss of Golden Age technology and knowledge, although this would not be realized until decades later. The genetically altered siorans served in the Confluence’s fleets during the rest of the war. The species was almost entirely eradicated at the Incidence at Alpha Lyncis. Seidob has since then been a ghost world. Residuum Age: The few remaining siorans still alive still serve in the Confluence fleet, as they are genetically unable to do much else. A project has begun with the intention to reverse engineer the sioran DNA and remake them as they once were. It is debated if this is a good idea, considering that the Sioran would be unable to regain their culture, as no one have been around to keep it alive for over a century. Others claim that this only shows the horrors the Confluence knowingly inflicted on the siorans, and that this justify any attempts to give back what was wrongly taken.